Disillusioned
by Loki Yamimegami
Summary: What would happen if the Apprentice Arc ended differently? Desenchantment, the loss of a vision. The Titans have remained together yet the bonds that tied them before have deteriorated. What will become of them now? Also angsty. Not how you expect: RS, Ra
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  
  
Teen titans is owned by DC and what not. I own it not though I wish I did, it's such a good show with such rich and lovable characters. -  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yes, I know... only Author's who lack self confidence actually have an Author's Note. Well this sort of a prologue as well.  
  
This fiction is based upon an alternate ending to the Apprentice series that I contemplated. What if Robin never got out of Slade's influence? well, for the sake of a storyline, I fused aspects from further into the series as well as information I have gathered from the comic book series.  
  
If you need to look up information that might confuse you ((which I doubt, because my main focus is the cartoon, anything from comics is pretty much just a bone to throw at the comic fans)) go to:  
  
Great site, i tell ya.  
  
Well Disillusioned is inspired not only from that but also from a french song. Here I have the complete lyrics, french and english. At the beginning of each chapter there will be a quote from the song reflecting or applying an undertone for the following chapter.  
  
And finally, I will address my format. the first part of the chapter is in first person, reflecting the mental state of that character that will be the focus for the chapter. Then after the first person arc, there will be a third person narrative arc, addressing the event of the chapter itself.  
  
The first part is insight.  
  
This is my most involved piece of work, so please, R&R, flames are welcomed. - Constructive Criticism preferred.  
  
The Song:  
  
Kate Ryan DesenchantŽe - French and English Lyrics  
  
Nager dans les eaux troubles Des lendemains Attendre ici la fin Flotter dans lair trop lourd Du presque rien A qui tendre la main  
  
Si je dois tomber de haut Que ma chute soit lente Je nai trouv de repos Que dans lindiffrence Pourtant, je voudrais retrouver linnocence Mais rien na de sens, et rien ne va  
  
Tout est chaos A ct Tous mes idaux : des mots abims.  
Je cherche une me, qui Pourra maider Je suis Dune gneration dsenchante, dsenchante  
  
Qui pourrait mempcher De tout entendre Quand la raison seffondre A quel sein se vouer Qui peut prtendre Nous bercer dans son ventre  
  
Si la mort est un mystre La vie na rien de tendre Si le ciel a un enfer Le ciel peut bien mattendre Dis moi,  
Dans ces vents contraires comment sy prendre Plus rien na de sens, plus rien ne va.  
  
To swim in troubled waters for days, To wait here for the end. To float in air, too heavy from almost nothing. To whom to reach out a hand?  
  
If I must fall from high, May my fall be gentle. I found rest only in indifference. Still, I would like to find innocence again, But nothing makes sense and nothing goes right.  
  
All is Chaos, On all sides, All my ideals; the words overwhelmed, I look for a soul who is able to help me. I am of a disenchanted generation. Disenchanted.  
  
Who could prevent me from understanding all? When reason collapses, To what womb should we turn to? Who can pretend, To rock us in her womb.  
  
If death is a mystery, Life offers nothing. If the sky has a hell, The heaven can well wait for me. Tell me, In these adverse winds how do you save yourself ? Nothing else makes sense, nothing else goes right.  
  
Disillusioned 


	2. Chapter 1: Shards Of Broken Illusion

Disillusioned  
  
How would the world of Teen Titans change if the Apprentice series ended differently? What if Slade was indeed right, and the remaining Titans had no clue of the probes in their bodies and the rift betwen Robin and the group continued to grow?  
  
Ten years into the future... what has become of them all.  
  
Enjoy -  
  
"Nager dans les eaux troubles des lendemains, attendre ici la fin..."  
  
"To swim in troubled waters for days, to wait here for the end..."  
  
Chapter 1: Shards of Broken Illusions  
  
I thought I'd break free... I thought it would be over one day. I thought... if I just sacrificed myself, for them.... for her, they would only need time to see the truth. I trusted in them.  
  
That they would save me...  
  
But no faith in myself. There must've been more I could have done. But now I've fallen in too deep...  
  
Nearly a year ago, I was Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, ex-protege of the greatest detective ever... of a great man... better then any man I could become...  
  
Now i'm little more then the puppet of Slade Wilson. Now I have all I thought I wanted. Who he is, the truth.  
  
What is the truth?  
  
That his identity wasn't as important as the simple fact that we are a like. That yes, to some extent, I enjoyed the thrill of doing his dirty work. That I am now the greatest enemy of my closest friends... that I betrayed them.  
  
I am nothing more then a common criminal. I drown now.... in the reality that has taken over. I wish, if only for a moment... for the city to be destroyed by this rain...  
  
My past?  
  
It is nothing to me now.  
  
I am his apprentice. I throw in my towel, I give up... I won't fight it any longer... I'll become what he wants, I can't struggle with it anymore.  
  
Today... I give up my name, my past. I am nothing.  
  
But his Apprentice. I let go of it all... the illusion of heroism I thought was myself.  
  
Without everything I held so close, all I have left... is to wait... let this water consume me... let the end come to me...  
  
That night, nine years ago, the boy once known by many names, emerged from the rain, into the factory and was never again the same. Slade was pleased. Robin no longer fought him.  
  
He no longer tried to break free. His resolve had deteriorated. And as he grew into a sturdy and stronger man, Slade found himself growing old and weakening. And though many would see this as a chance to fear what he had created...  
  
Slade saw this as a time to celebrate. His nameless apprentice was him in every aspect. All he ever wanted in another. With this resolved Robin... no better, Apprentice at his side... he developed an arsenal against the Titans...  
  
And now... now was the time. Time for this... perfect soldier of his to take his place...  
  
To take hold of his destiny.  
  
"Who are you?" Slade inquired of the tall figure.  
  
"Your apprentice."  
  
"Who is your enemy?"  
  
"The Titans,"  
  
"What must you do?"  
  
"Destroy them..."  
  
Perfect. Slade stood before the ex-Robin. White eyes bored into his one eye. "Robin.. I grow more feeble by the day... I'm thinking, maybe you can handle operations on your own?"  
  
Robin's eyes widened a centimeter, barely noticeable, but enough of a sign to express his stunned presence. Slade smirked behind his mask. "You've proven your worth... you have become more cynical, more cruel.... then I ever dreamed you could be. You are very much the perfect son."  
  
Inward cringe. Always cringe. Robin would never again speak it aloud, but he hated being referred as Slade's son. For his real parents died, a day he would never forget... and his real father, in his eyes, would be ashamed to see him now.  
  
"What say you?"  
  
Robin looked to him. Why the trust?  
  
Because Robin lost what was worth losing. There was nothing left. Not even a code of honor to break... so why not?  
  
"I accept...."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Next Chapter: Was has become of the Titans since Robin's betrayal... what has become of Starfire?  
  
Dsenchantee  
  
Chapter 2: Hearts of Glass 


	3. Chapter 2: Hearts Of Glass

Disillusioned  
How would the world of Teen Titans change if the Apprentice series ended differently? What if Slade was indeed right, and the remaining Titans had no clue of the probes in their bodies and the rift betwen Robin and the group continued to grow? Ten years into the future... what has become of them all. Robin or Apprentice, has been given the responsibility of leading Slade's Arsenal, his army so to speak. Slade sees ill and has been weakening over the past ten years.  
The Titans have recovered partially with a couple new full time members such as Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy. Enjoy  
  
"Je voudrais retrouver l'innocence mais rien na de sens, et rien ne va."  
"I would like to find innocence again, but nothing makes sense and nothing goes right."   
Chapter 2: Hearts of Glass   
I remember facing him still. How my heart shattered over and over again. How I still feel this hollow void within my chest where my heart used to be. I was never the same again. My closest friend... I loved him.... He betrayed us.  
Me.  
For years on end all I could think was.. What did I do? Was I not good enough? Was I not open enough? Persistent or understanding?  
But for all my questions I found yet more... What lead him to deflect from us, his friends... his comrades in arms?  
I sit on the roof, gazing over the city... I no longer have any faith in this planet and its people if it can so easily... causes such betrayal. Such pointless... heartless, cruel betrayal. Why do I stay?  
Perhaps to continue a dream once shared with him. Or to hold a virtue he held. But no longer for myself. I am nothing. I have lost all I believed in. I believed in him. Sigh. I am but a warrior in an army... an army against injustice. And if he should stand for that, I shall stand against him...   
She entered the tower, looking like she had faced hell ten times over. The soft and gentle features of an innocent outsider... now like stone, firm and sharp. She's withdrawn into herself,clinging to the original remaining members of the Titans. She looks around with pale jade eyes, no longer warm glowing emeralds. She spots Raven's room to her right and stops, placing a hand on the door and closing her eyes. "Yes?" Raven's monotone voice could be heard. Starfire sighed. "Just checking..." she murmured. "I'm fine." Raven replied cooly. She left the door and walked into the commercial area. Bumble and Cyborg were in the garage, spending quality time. Hm. She looked over to the coach where sat Aqualad and Speedy. the tension was heavy when she came in. She frowned and looked down. "I won't break... it's been ten years."  
Exactly today. "Star," whispered Aqualad, stepping toward her and resting a hand on her shoulder. She trembled but maintained her strong facade. He touched her chin and turned her face toward him. "You were closest to him..."  
She closed her eyes and rested her head against his cheek. "Then why did he betray us?" she whispered into his shoulder. His arms came around her and she sighed softly, inhaling his salty scent that had become so familiar now. Starfire had sought comfort in his arms many times over in the past ten years. Perhaps because he was outside of the loop, outside of the effected circle? She just felt a connection with him, specifically. But never the same connection as the one she held with Robin. that... was so severely intimate that to sever ties... nearly killed her. Never again would she allow that pain to come in. Speedy sighed, standing up and approaching them was a raised brow. "Love the soft touchy feely moments, guy, but every ... 'anniversary', The Arsenal and Slade get real quiet... I can assume if I turn in early, I won't be woken?" he asked softly. Star didn't turn back, flushed. Aqualad nodded. "Go rest my friend..." he offered softly and Speedy went off to his quarters, glancing back at Raven's momentarily before entering. When finally alone, Aquallad stepped back and held Starfire's face, frowning. "Star..." he whispered. "Why do you let it to continue hurting you?"  
"Because it's as if ... it was nothing... like all we had was nothing." He frowned and gave a cold look.  
"Perhaps to him it was..." She winced and looked away. He sighed and frowned. "Star, Robin isn't who he used to be. That Robin is dead... let him-"  
She pushed him away and turned her back on him, clenching her fist. "I know! Damn it I know! I told you, Im ok! I just wanted to be held! Is that so much?"  
He frowned, reaching to her. "I'm s-"  
She jerked away and faced him with sharp eyes. "I didn't break... I may have been fractured but I am not broken..."  
I am not glass. And she stormed away. Aqualad cursed and stomped his foot, watching her go with great pain.  
  
Next Chapter: It's the ten year anniversary of Robin's Betrayal. There's eerie silence on the criminal's behalf and a tension creeping through out the tower. Starfire and Aqualad suffer through the pains of the past. How have the others changed? And why is Raven so withdrawn? A/N Bumblebee is a Titan form the original comic books, she has recently made an appearance on the cartoon series. To learn more visit: 


	4. Chapter 3: Undertone Of Distrust

Disillusioned  
  
How would the world of Teen Titans change if the Apprentice series ended differently? What if Slade was indeed right, and the remaining Titans had no clue of the probes in their bodies and the rift betwen Robin and the group continued to grow?  
  
Ten years into the future... what has become of them all.  
  
Robin or Apprentice, has been given the responsibility of leading Slade's Arsenal, his army so to speak. Slade sees ill and has been weakening over the past ten years.  
  
The Titans have recovered partially with a couple new full time members such as Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy. There is a tension creeping through out the tower. Starfire and Aqualad suffer through the pains of the past. How have the others changed? And why is Raven so withdrawn?  
  
Enjoy -  
  
"Que dans l'indiffrence"  
  
"I find rest only in indifference."  
  
Azarath... Metrion... Zynthos...  
  
I can not loose focus. I must exist in nothingness, let nothing reach passed my shields. Let not the growing paranoia, not this gnawing fear, nor this consuming unknown emotion.  
  
Let the knowledge pass through me.  
  
They don't trust me. He doesn't trust me. And I don't trust them.  
  
What holds us now? We're so fragile... like glass. There is nothing left to hold us together.  
  
We are hanging on by a thin thread... we're too heavy to hang on forever. I cannot let any of this cloud me!  
  
"Azarath..."  
  
Beast Boy, no, Changeling now....  
  
"Metrion..."  
  
He, I have seen him... in his mind, with her...  
  
"Xyn-"  
  
With Terra. He'll bring us our ruin.  
  
"-thos..."  
  
Cyborg is content... with Bumblebee at his side, he has no reason to risk his life any further...  
  
Breath.  
  
Starfire has lost her connection to this planet. She can leave without any remorse.  
  
Robin, he was our glue. And yet, with his loss... we have remained together.  
  
"Azarath"  
  
For how long?  
  
"Metrion"  
  
How long can we keep pretending we're ok?  
  
"Xynthos!!"  
  
The tower trembled as a shockwave of Raven's power surged through the perimeter, sending many people and loose objects flying to the ground.  
  
The rays of the sun were momentarily blocked from reaching into the windows of the tower.  
  
Then everything fell still and silent again. Bumblebee stepped into the main living area. "What the-... " she muttered. She rubbed her head, frowning.  
  
Speedy glanced back at her from the ground. "Heck if i knew..."  
  
Changeling stood at the window after getting up and dusting his pants. /he glanced back. "Raven..."  
  
As so the mystic herself floated into the kitchen. Her hood was pulled over her head and she seemed more withdrawn then usual as she poured herself tea. Her hand seemed to have a slight tremor.  
  
Bumblebee helped Speedy up from the floor as Changeling, once known as Beast Boy but now too old to be considered a boy, stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Rae, are you OK?" he asked softly.  
  
Tension as thick as molasses filled the air. Speedy shifted and turned to Bumblebee. "So, what's up in the garage?" he asked in a fake cheesy and overly cheery tone.  
  
Bumblebee blinked then caught the act easily and replied in an equally annoying mocking voice. "I do not know, let's go and find out!"  
  
And the two fled the area quickly.  
  
Changeling smiled to himself, watching them leave. Raven took the moment of distraction for what it was worth, to dodge his question and just float away.  
  
But Changeling cut her off, emerald eyes meeting her indigo eyes.  
  
"Raven, what was that just now..."  
  
"I felt an emotional imbalance." Stop looking at me like a ticking time bomb.  
  
She could read him, his every thought.  
  
"Last time you lost control of your pow-"  
  
"I'm in control, Beast Boy."  
  
"That's not my name anymore... I'm not a-"  
  
"Whatever." She replied curtly, her monotone sarcasm rising slightly with spite. She clutched her mug. "I just need to meditate and relax."  
  
"For all the damn meditating you do, you shouldn't be having out bursts like that." He replied with a slight growl. No longer was his the voice of squeaky annoying brother but of a well developed male.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "With all the emotions being spit out by everyone, what makes you think that it would be so easy?"  
  
He frowned. "I wouldn't know-"  
  
"Exactly. You don't know me. I won't loose control, Changeling, so back off."  
  
A dark aura began to glow around her eyes.  
  
"Then what just happened!!" He growled.  
  
Raven opened her mouth but the coffee machine then exploded. Black bitter liquid splattered on her cloak and across Changeling's green face. But that wouldn't give them the chance to back down. Too many confrontations such as this have occurred and advanced too far for an exploding coffee machine to stop them.  
  
"If you just trust-" she growled back, her own mug beginning to glow.  
  
"Hey..." Raven's eyes focused back to indigo pools of mystery rather then glowing with dark aura. Her mug stopped glowing and she turned to see Cyborg. Changeling sighed softly and wiped his cheek, glaring a hole through the back of Raven's head. "I don't know what's going on, but arguing isn't helping."  
  
He lowered his eyes to Raven and smiled half heartedly at her. She met with a cool shielded gaze. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." She closed her eyes. "I'm just... overwhelmed... that's all..."  
  
"If you'd just let us in-" changeling began defiantly.  
  
She then disappeared in a frustrated flash of shadow. Cyborg frowned and glared at Changeling who glared back. Both felt the memories of Raven's mind replay in their mind's. When her rage was let loose... the battle to regain control...  
  
"Back off." Cyborg said softly. "She'll come to us when she needs us."  
  
"Pft, like that'll happen. The whole damn world could crumble at her feet and she would never, ever ask for help! " and he stormed off.  
  
Cyborg sighed and sat down, staring off into direction Changeling went.  
  
Bumblebee came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Im sorry..." she whispered.  
  
"Nah, it ain't your fault... I'm glad you let me know, Raven would have killed him..."  
  
"What's wrong with those two?"  
  
"What isn't wrong with any of us..." He took her hand and closed his eyes. "Everything's wrong with us, Bee."  
  
Ever since Robin betrayed us...  
  
Next Chapter: The day of Robin's Betrayal still hangs above them all. Raven can't stand the tension and the under current of negative emotions flowing through the tower. Worst of all, she can't take Beats Boy's lack of trust in her and her ability. There's more to her own lack of trust in him. Changeling seems borderline erratic, tense. What's going on and who is Terra?  
  
A/N Terra came into the series after Apprentice. She is a key character in my fic so incorporated her in a slight alternate form but still pretty much the same basic arc she is known for. - 


	5. Chapter 4: Reclusive Solitaire

Disillusioned  
  
How would the world of Teen Titans change if the Apprentice series ended differently? What if Slade was indeed right, and the remaining Titans had no clue of the probes in their bodies and the rift betwen Robin and the group continued to grow?  
  
Ten years into the future... what has become of them all.  
  
Robin or Apprentice, has been given the responsibility of leading Slade's Arsenal, his army so to speak. Slade sees ill and has been weakening over the past ten years.  
  
The Titans have recovered partially with a couple new full time members such as Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy. There is a tension creeping through out the tower. Starfire and Aqualad suffer through the pains of the past. Raven can't stand the tension and the under current of negative emotions flowing through the tower. Worst of all, she can't take Beats Boy's lack of trust in her and her ability.  
  
There's more to her own lack of trust in him. Changeling seems borderline erratic, tense. What's going on and who is Terra?  
  
Enjoy -  
  
"Je cherche une me, qui pourra maider"  
  
"I look for a soul who is able to help me. "  
  
Chapter 4: Reclusive Solitaire  
  
Raven. I know something is troubling her. it seems she always wants to shut me- us out...  
  
I can't take it anymore! I know she'll loose it, she'll let Rage consume her and betray us all...  
  
I won't give up until I get a smile...  
  
The simple pleasure that used to be to see one smile. A friend. Nothing made me happier then the joy of those around me. Laughter...  
  
So much has changed. She has changed. Just when I think Raven and I are fine, she pulls away still further from me.  
  
As have Starfire and Cyborg.  
  
They're all pulling away and leaving me alone.  
  
Terra.  
  
I smile sardonically at the though of her. She's such a free spirit, a will of her own outside of Slade's influence. So open and vibrant.  
  
She actually laughs at my jokes. Jokes I thought I no longer had the heart to tell. She's so pretty and...  
  
I know it's wrong. I know she's the enemy, but if I could be me for one damn moment with her.... I guess it's worth it. It's not like I'd sacrifice my team for her. It's not like I'd fight against them for her.  
  
But...  
  
She actually laughs.... and I love the sound of laughter.  
  
She laughed softly as wind caressed her golden hair. She leaned against the back of the chair, sitting backwards, straddling it. The silver of her uniform glinting under the soft light.  
  
Changeling smirks at her, titling his head. "You slay me...." she breathed, sighing and watching him, smirking.  
  
He looked down at his meal and frowned. "Terra.... why do we... have to fight."  
  
She frowned. She sighed and curled blonde hair behind her ear. "Because what you and your teammates fight for... is an illusion, a mockery of their abilities... What is justice, Changeling?" She whispered, reaching to him and touching his.  
  
"It's not just that, Terra... we're friends..."  
  
"Friends who don't trust each other?" She whispered, pulling her hand away and resting her hands on the table again, meeting his gaze. "Not much of a friendship to me."  
  
He gave a stern glare. "terra-"  
  
"A least we at the Arsenal don't delude ourselves. We know what we are... we know where the line is drawn. And we can depend on each other for that, no strings attached." She sighed, tossing money onto the table.  
  
"This tango we dance is dizzying, love, but sooner or later, we'll have to face different music." she murmured.  
  
Changeling sighed, paying for his own meal and standing before her. "terra... I really like you... but why don't you join us?"  
  
"Im having the time of my life! I can fraternize with the enemy and still be able to sleep at night! What is there not to like about the stance I take? While you... you suffer every day batting around your conscience just talking to me... allowing ideals imposed to you by the very man who betrayed you rule your every action, leading you into still more and more turmoil, mayhem, and depression..."  
  
Her arguments were so seducing.  
  
"I'm not the one with the problem, Changeling..." she leaned closer and stroked a wisp of his hair as her lips hovered near his. "You are." And kissed him softly.  
  
Terra pulled away from him, resting her hands n her hips, eyeing him. He sighed and looked away. "I like you... but I love my friends too much... I could never betray them..."  
  
"But they think you will.... Raven thinks you will." He turned to her and she rolled her eyes. "She has empathy, remember?" she called back as she walked away. He frowned as he watched her.  
  
She laughed richly. "See ya 'round!" she waved, leaving their diner.  
  
The green impish male made his way back to teh Tower, deeply contemplating.  
  
He woudl never... would he? Was he comprimising the team just by having diner with her?  
  
It wasn't like he was giving her information to rule the world with. Just someone to ... talk to. Since he found it so damn hard to talk to anyone here.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"I shouldn't have lost my temper..." He whispered as he entered his room. He removed his shirt and sat on his bed.  
  
"I wouldn't... is that why? she should know..." He closed his eyes.  
  
He liked Terra. But he would never do to his comrades... What Robin did.  
  
Was that so complicated?  
  
He closed his eyes as he laid n his bed. Finally..... this day was over. And so, he drifted into a restless and fitful slumber.  
  
Tomorrow things would be clearer, no?  
  
They had to be, things always seemed darker n the day of betrayal.  
  
"I would.. ever..." he murmured.  
  
Next Chapter: The sunsets on the Day Of Betrayal that sting each Titan so... Changeling seems to have an amiable acquaintance in Terra, one of Slade's Arsenal. The depth of this relationship seems to cause tension between him and Raven. No one else has noticed.  
  
Terra seems to be mysterious and has an ulterior motive lost on the naive Changeling.What is the ulterior motive and ultimate goal of the Arsenal, Apprentice and Slade?  
  
A/N Terra came into the series after Apprentice. She is a key character in my fic so incorporated her in a slight alternate form but still pretty much the same basic arc she is known for. - 


	6. Chapter 5: Many Masks of Deceit

Disillusioned

How would the world of Teen Titans change if the Apprentice series ended differently? What if Slade was indeed right, and the remaining Titans had no clue of the probes in their bodies and the rift betwen Robin and the group continued to grow?

Ten years into the future... what has become of them all.

Robin or Apprentice, has been given the responsibility of leading Slade's Arsenal, his army so to speak. Slade seems ill and has been weakening over the past ten years.

The Titans have recovered partially with a couple new part time members such as Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy. There is a tension creeping through out the tower. Starfire and Aqualad suffer through the pains of the past. Raven can't stand the tension and the under current of negative emotions flowing through the tower. Worst of all, she can't take Beats Boy's lack of trust in her and her ability.

There's more to her own lack of trust in him. Changeling seems borderline erratic, tense.

Terra is a member of the Arsenal, Terra is the enemy. Her loyalties lie first with Slade.

Enjoy -

"_Si la mort est un mystère, La vie n'a rien de tender"_

"If death is a mystery, Life offers nothing."

Chapter 5: Many Masks of Deceit

I had no direction. When this cursed gift first manifested… I thought I lost it all, my normal and perfect life was forever over. At first, I thought I could use it for good. That this was a higher calling.

But No, I had no control. No, I am not good enough. No. A world full of no for a girl trying to cope. I was wrong. No higher calling. Just a curse. The key to destroying all I tried to help with one push. No, no, no more. I wanted no more then to just… die.

Until he came into my life. My first yes, my only yes.

I loved him, even then when I was so young. Slade gave me a chance, gave me hope. He opened my eyes and made me see the world for what it was and not what it had been decided was meant to be.

Do not search for meaning. Give meaning. The power of choice, the power of freedom. I was so enlightened, so in love. He was so much… a higher being, something so elusive…

And yet now… I can't help but feel like I'm loosing all I was given. I see him, weakly resting against the window. I see him and I am saddened that… my idol could fall…

I cannot say I don't care for the green one, Changeling. He is sweet. And for all the abnormalities between us, it is so easy for us to be normal. There is affection for the façade we play. But it is an act. That isn't me with him.

The only real me is the one that longs to give Slade life… life that he is loosing… and so easily giving away to this… Apprentice… and not me.

But let him have his life. I have Slade's love, Slade's warmth and caress. It is all I need to remind me why I'm here.

The blonde geomorph closes the door behind her. She exhales and smiles to herself. There was still life in him yet. She licks her lips and smoothes her hair. She looks up into cold blue eyes. She smirks a bit. "Hello Princess." She purrs softly, lifting her chin.

Rose Wilson, Slade's daughter. She was around the same age as Terra. She had platinum white hair and piercing blue eyes, just like Slade's single eye. Only none of the fire and mystery. Just cold.

"Enjoying sleeping with my father in his death bed?" Rose growls.

Terra licks her lips. "Only as much as you enjoy his Apprentice's bed." She teases.

"Why you little savage wh-" Rose lifts her hand but her wrist is gripped. She gasps to turn and face the man himself.

Rose will whisper his name at night when they cling to each other in fitful slumber. Dick.

But only then. "What is wrong with the two of you?" he asks coldly.

Terra scowls. "And if it isn't the prince himself?" she hisses as she clenches her fist.

Rose clenches her jaw. "What are you, the fool?" Rose snaps, yanking her hand free. Terra's eyes glow a vivid yellow and the ground shudders.

"Stop it." He commands and they fall quiet. Rose sighs and turns to the Apprentice. "We have to set our plan in motion." He says coldly. Rose frowns.

Terra blinks. "So soon?" she asks.

"Yes. Before the old man dies." He states, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"He is not so close to death1" Terra growls. "He is strong-"

"Strong enough to manipulate you." Rose hisses and winces as Dick squeezes her shoulder warningly. Terra narrows her eyes.

"I'm carrying out his orders, Terra. We set the Titans up one final time. We end this conflict today." He releases Rose and walks away. Rose's lips tremble as she watches him walk away.

"Pout all you want, he's Slade. And whatever you think Slade does to me… he's very well doing it to you." Terra hisses in her ear then walks away.

Rose embraces herself.

No… Dick was different, Robin was different. She saw him… laid with him without… him really being there.

"My heart's not in the fight anymore…" she whispers, looking at the door to her father's quarters.

Next Chapter: What operations are going underfoot? Will Changeling realize Terra's deceit? And Rose seems resistant… cans he be the key to helping the Titans finally free their lost leader?


End file.
